Dream Girl
by mysterious-mask
Summary: Who is this person who keeps plaguing his dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Kisuke Uruhara stared intently at what could only be described as an emotionally broken Ichigo, "Are you sure about this? I can't guarentee it will work." Ichigo continued to look at the ground and nodded. Uruhara looked at the other who had gathered in his shop. Orihime was in the corner crying as Uryu hugged her tight. Chad's normal calm demeanor had been replaced with that of barely supressed rage. Uruhara sighed as he bent down to Ichigo's level, "Do you even know what the word experimental means? You asking to specifically isolate the memories of these past few years, erase them, and then replace them. This isn't as easy as the ones the Soul Society uses. Those people have practically no spiritual pressure. If I mess this up, you could end up a vegetable for the rest of your life."

Ichigo's fist clenched as he tried to calm his shaking, "I know exactly what I am asking. They were dragged into something they had nothing to do with. They never stood a chance. I won't to forget it. I wan't to forget that it's my fault my family is gone."

Uruhara looked Ichigo in the eyes, "And Ms. Rukia?"

Ichigo looked up staring intently at Uruhara, "Stop trying to talk me out of this. He always gets harder to control when I get emotional especially when I get angry."

Uruahara frowned, "You mean-"

Ichigo nodded, "That bastard is in my head right now yelling for me to let him out. That's why I want to forget everything, then I want you to seal my powers."

Uruhara sighed and shook his head, "The Ichigo I know wouldn't run away from something like this."

Ichigo nodded in agreeance, "But that Ichigo has gotten tired of spending endless hours and sleepless nights just trying not to lose control." They heard a ruckus outside. Ichigo's head snapped up, "Hurry up old man, I want this done so do it."

Uruhara almost wished Youroichi would just let Rukia past and into the doorway. He sighed and held up a device in front of Ichigo, "Smile for the birdy." There was a puff of smoke and then everyrthing went back.

--5 years later--

"_Are you sure that he's remembering?"_

"_I think that's obvious. Have you scene his sketch book lately?"_

Was this still part of his dream? His sketchbook? Ichigo thought he hid that. His uncle had made a big deal about it that time he came across it and it was filled with drawings of the same girl. He couldn't help it that the images wouldn't stop. They never made any sense and were never long enough to provide any clues as to who this person was, but deep down Ichigo knew that this person meant something. The female who appeared to be his age with shoulder length black hair. The strange thing was often his friends would appear in dreams with her.

"_Shh, I think he's waking up."_

Ichigo felt a wooden tip touching his head and pressing against it, "Hey Ichigo, wake up you idiot. You have visitors." Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his "uncle" wearing the same old green outfit he always wore. His hat was pulled down and shading his eyes. In one hand was a cane that was now firmly pressed against Ichio's head. In the other was a paper fan that his "uncle" always seemed to have.

"I'm awake now could you let me up."

Uruhara smiled, "Not until you tell me why you consatntly insist on going without your medication." Uruhara held up an empty pill bottle. "How long have you been out?"

Ichigo pushed the cane away from his head and sat looking around realising he had fallen asleep outside at his college once again. He looked at his watch.

"I spoke with your professor and told him you would not be there. I told him my little nephew was still too stupid to realize that you shouldn't go without medication that is suppose to keep you from getting very sick."

Ichigo brushed his back off standing up and sighing, "I was going to come by this weekend. It's hard for me to come during the week. I have classes then physical therapy."

Uruhara shook his head, "How many times do I have to tell you? Just call me and let me know you're out. Either me or Youroichi will come out and bring it to you." Uruhara then went onto some emotional rampage that proved he had to be friends with Ichigo's father, "Is my lone surviving nephew ashamed of me?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes, "Let's see you do the crap you're doing right now, until of course you spot a pretty co-ed at which point you try to flirt with them, and then when they shoot you down you try to act as matchmaker and hook them up with me. And how many times do I have to tell you I'm not yoru real nephew!"

Tears started to flow down Uruhara's face, "Is this the thanks I get? For taking in one of my dearest friends son after such a tragedy? Do you see how yoru son is speaking to me Isshin?"

Ichigo was about to say something when he felt something soft and warm pressed against his back and two arms drapped over his shoulders locking around his chest. "Come on Kisuke you're embarrassing the boy. Can't you see he's till shy around girls?"

Ichigo frowned and shrugged off the grip of his other visitor. He turned and saw his "uncles" closest "friend", "And this is the other person you offer to come and deliver the medicine. I sware she's worse than you. She's always hanging on me and making this weird comments. I sware I don't know which one of you is a bigger pervert."

Ichigo was automatically grabbed by the collar by the bronze goddess, "What did you say you little punk? You compare me to him? Why don't you just loosen up. You should have grown out of the 'cooties' stage years ago. I mean boys are suppose to like it when beautiful women embrace them like that."

Ichigo narrows his eyes, "Those people just don't know you well enough or they would run away screaming."

Ichigo and Youroichi were nose to nose about ready to fight when Uruhara's voice interupted them, "Oh this is a very nice one. I don't see why you don't look into at least minoring in some form of art."

Ichigo's head snapped back to Uruhara to see him flipping through a black sketchpad with a worn out cover. Ichigo had brought it with him when one of his friends has let it slip to a classmate that Ichigo could draw pretty well. Unfortunately he had picked up the wrong one and had brought the book with pictures of the same girl who would constantly visit his dreams. Uruhara was then rewarded with a fist to the side of his face, "That one is personal you old man!" He snatched his sketchbook from Uruhara who was now on the ground twitching in pain from the hit. He looked around noticing that he and his visitors had become quite a spectical and frowned before gathering his things and walking off.

When Ichigo was a good distance away Uruhara sat up unharmed but rubbing his cheek, "That one actually hurt a little."

A hand was reached out as Youroichi helped her friend to his feet, "Then that proves as yet another development. He can't survive that long without the pills anymore. And the time keeps getting smaller and smaller."

Uruhara nodded, "It's only a matter of time now. But I hope the seal is in better shape cause if that hollow inside of Ichigo gets out before Ichigo is ready for it, then we're in big trouble."

Youroichi sighed, "I'll call Orohime and Chad and get them to talk the idiot down before he gets too angry."

--

Ichigo stormed through the campus towards the art wing. He was already late for his class and there was no way he would have been able to concentrate during it anyways after a run-in with Uruhara. There were times he wondered why he even put up with the old man but then he remembered that he was the only person Ichigo had left. After his family had been murdered when a patient had turned on them, Uruhara had taken in Ichigo as if he were his own son. Ichigo's memory was a little fuzzy, but apparently he had come in while the patient was trying to escape. He had been the only one to get out alive. Uruhara, Youroichi and his freinds from High school had been there in the hospital when he had woken up.

He found an empty quiet room and took a seat. He slowly pulled out his sketch pad and began to put the finishing touches on his latest drawing on the mystery girl. He had been drawing for a while when he heard the door open and close. He felt someone standing over his shoulder.

"Ever heard of obsessions Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed, "Go away Ishida."

Uryu sighed and placed a pill bottle next to Ichigo, "Tell that old pervert that I am not a delivery boy." He then turned and left. As he walked out of the building, Chad and Orihime were both there staring at him waiting for the answer to the unasked question. Uryu nodded, "Uruhara is right. It's wearing off. He's remembering."

Orihime gasped, "But if he remembers then-"

"He will know the real reason behind his families death. It's time to set the back up plan into place. When his memories come back all the way, he may be unstable," finished Uryu.


	2. Chapter 2

"You draw very well," came a quiet voice not far from Ichigo. It startled him and made him spin around to spot a girl about his age standing there. He had never seen her around campus before. She had extremely fair skin, short bright red hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a dark t-shirt. She was currently rubbing her arm and sported a slight blush.

Ichigo sighed, "You lost or something?"

The girl eeped slightly and took a step back before gathering her courage and speaking, "Um.........I was looking for the division head's office. I came in here when i saw the light on hoping I could find some assistance." She slowly approached Ichigo making sure to move very cautiously as if she was approaching a wild animal instead of a human. "The drawing is very nice. Are you an art major?"

Ichigo shook his head, "No, despite several people trying to convince me to be one. I just do this to help settle my mind. The professor allows me to use the room when there is no one in class." He closed his sketch book and started to pack his things, "I'll show you the way to the head's office."

The girl smiled, "Thank you so much! You've saved me."

Ichigo picked up his bag and sketchbook before starting for the door. He lead the girl down a hall till they came to an office with an open door. He knocked slightly, "Professor Takumari?"

A middle aged man with brown/gray hair looked up and smiled, "Kurosaki. Have you finally decided to transfer to my division? The pre-med division will be so jealous I stole their prize student."

Ichigo chuckled slightly, "No professor. I think one of your new transfers got lost trying to find your office. I showed her the way."

Ichigo's female companion stepped out from behind him. She blushed again and bowed, "Ummm, it's an honor Professor sir."

Takumari smile brightened as he walked around his desk and extended a hand, "You must be my new transfer from the states. I must say from what I have seen from your portfolio, you have great potential. I will try my best to see your potential blossom while you are here."

Ichigo turned to leave, "Well, I have to get to an appointment. See ya around Professor."

The new girl turned and smiled slightly, 'Thank you for helping me um....Kurosaki."

Kurosaki waved it off without turning around, "Don't mention it." He continued down the hall.

The new girls eyes followed Kurosaki till he turned a corner and walked out of vision.

Takumari chuckled, "He's a very talented young man."

The girl turned and nodded, "I walked in while he was drawing this wonderful picture of this girl with black hair and-"

Takumari nodded, "Oh yes, I am very familiar with that model. He has drawn her many times and is very protective of that specific sketch book."

"Who is it? I would love to have the chance to sketch someone like her."

Takumari shook his head, "I asked that once and Kurosaki just said she was someone in his dreams."

------

"Oy, Ichigo! Come spar with me, those weaklings on the kendo team aren't even holding their own against me right now."

Ichigo sighed as he heard footsteps running to catch up with him, "Not today Ikkaku."

A bald student caught up and slowed to keep pace. He carried a pair of wooden swords on his shoulder, "Come on Ichigo, today is going to be my lucky day. I just feel it."

Ichigo smirked, "You said that yesterday and last week and every other time you sucker me into a spar. And what happens everytime? Face it baldy-" He was stopped when the blade of one of the swords sprung out and stopped right at Ichigo's throat.

"What was that?"

Ichigo grabbed the blade and pushed it aside before continuing his walk, "You hear me. And go find that tattoo freak somewhere and have him bother you."

"You know Renji and I have been sparring since before either of us met you. It's no challenge cause I know all his moves and he knows all mine. Besides, he had to go take care of something important today."

"Well, you're out of luck then cause I have physical therapy right now."

"What? You got over your injuries a long time ago."

Ichigo nodded, "They wanted to make sure everything is working properly still. I sware they are so paranoid sometimes. I haven't had any problems."

"Want me to come for some physical support?"

Ichigo shook his head, "I'll be fine."

------

Uruhara sat in a back room of his shop. It had been a Long time since this many people had been in this room at the same time. It was actually a little nostalgic.

Ikkaku suddenly appeared in the room, "You're right. I could feel it the second I was next to him. His spiritual pressure was a lot stronger than it was a few days ago. It's not enough to attract a hollow just yet, but it won't be long now."

Renji frowned, "I thought you said it was full-proof."

Uruhara snapped shut his fan and placed it on the table in front of him, "I said that when it was finished it would be full-proof. It is still experimental."

"How long do we have," came the gruff voice of Chad.

Uruhara shook his head, "No idea. Unohana is going to check that when Ichigo goes in for his "physical therapy". I have already sent Yoruichi to Soul Society to inform the other Captains. They will probably send back up in case Ichigo gets out of control when he awakens."

"When?" questioned Uryu. "So, it is already to slow it down?"

Uruhara shook his head, "No. If his spiritual pressure is already leaking out, then his inner hollow will awaken soon." He bowed his head, "Chad. Orihime. I have a mission for the two of you. There are some people I need you to find."

Uryu shot a look at Uruhara, "You mean-"

Uruhara nodded, "Their services may once again be required. And Orihime is the only one who can find them."

------

Unohana stared at a few papers and nodded to herself. Ichigo sat in a chair starring at her, "So?"

Unohana frowned, "There has been a few changes that I am worried about. I'm going to up your prescription another 50 mg." She then turned and stared directly at Ichigo, "And my friend Uruhara tells me that you have not been taking your medicine like you should."

Ichigo paled. Unohana never once raised her voice, but she never had to. There was something about her presence that could send shivers down ones spine, "Um-"

"Now, I know you wouldn't forget to take some medication that is vital to your health now would you?"

Ichigo shook his head unable to speak.

She smiled and the feeling of doom left the room, "Good then. I don't want to have to do something unpleasant." She signed a few papers and closed the file, "How are your studies going?"

Ichigo frowned, "Boring. I learned this stuff from my dad when I was barely even a teenager."

Unohana smiled, "Well, try not to get too complacent. You are a truly talented person. Just remember me when you need to do your internship."

Ichigo smiled, "I will." He stood to leave. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"You're father and sisters would be very proud of you."

Ichigo didn't say a word as he walked out the door.

Unohana picked up a phone, "Uruhara? It's not as bad as you thought. It's worse."


	3. Chapter 3

Ichigo walked around the university the next day just having finished another pre-med class where he learned nothing. He found it odd that Ikkaku had not already hunted him down to ask for a spar. Or Orihime, Chad and Uryu had not found him during lunch. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen any of his friends at all that day. He shrugged it off continued to the Student Union to relax for a while till his last class.

"Kurosaki?"

Ichigo sighed and thought as turned, 'It was nice while it lasted.' From the female voice, he had expected one of the girls who had determined to score a date with the silent heartthrob. He was surprised to see the same girl he had helped in the Art Building the day before. "Uh-"

She blushed remembering they had not been properly introduced yet. "Oh, I'm sorry," she extended her hand, "Alexis Dufont."

Ichigo stared at the hand for a second and then extended his and shook it, "Dufont. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki"

Alexis shook her head, "Please call me Alexis."

Ichigo smirked, "Only if you call me Ichigo." He then turned to leave assuming their conversation was over.

"Um, Ichigo-"

Ichigo turned again, "Yes?"

"I was wondering about that drawing you were doing when I came into the room yesterday."

Ichigo immediately scowled, "Please don't tell anyone about that. Not many people see that sketchbook." He turned to leave.

Alexis took a step towards Ichigo, "But why?"

Ichigo bowed his head refusing to turn, "You just met me, so you don't know that that is a very personal topic."

Alexis frowned, "I'm sorry. The woman. She was so beautiful."

Ichigo nodded, "Can't get her out of my head. That's why I draw her."

"Um, could I meet her?"

Ichigo scowled, "I'll let you know when I meet her." He then turned and left without saying anohter word.

---

Rukia sat outside the Squad 13 barracks as she looked around. Nothing much had changed in the last couple years except for the Lieutenant badge on her sleeve. Her brother had finally allowed her to become a seated officer after far too much arguing. In reality, she knew her brother was only worried about her. He just had a very strange way of showing it. She also knew a few more reasons for this change of mind.

The death of Ichigo's family had effected everyone that knew the youth. Kenpachi had been ready to pick lead his squad to the farthest reaches of any world just to help Ichigo get revenge.

Ukitake had spent most of his time comforting Rukia due to her sudden expulsion from the world of the living.

Surprisingly, Hitsugya had taken it the worst since he felt as the commanding officer of those who had originally went to the living world. Everyone knew he had grown partial to the eldest Kurosaki twin.

Then there was Byakuya. To most, he would have seemed unfazed. But Rukia knew him better. After Rukia returned to Soul Society, her brother had given into her request to remove his protection from her much quicker than she had anticipated. It was not until she had had a discussion with Ukitake not longer after become Lieutenant that she realized the real reason.

---Flashback---

_"Congratulation Rukia. I trust that you will help me lead with fairness and wisdom."_

_Rukia blushed as she kept her head down not gazing at her captain, "Thank you sir. I will do my best."_

_Ukitake smiled. He slid the Lieutenant badge towards Rukia, "Wear this with the honor those before you have."_

_Rukia stared at the badge for a moment remembering the last person to wear it, 'Kaien.'_

_"He would have wanted you to be the one to take his place," stated Ukitake as if reading her mind. He smiled, "And I promise you that I will do my best to teach you how to lead for when the day you gain your own squad."_

_Rukia choked, "My own squad sir?"_

_Ukitake chuckled, "You're a Kuichiki, Rukia. Squad 6 runs in your blood. I suspect that Byakuya gave you his permission because he plans for you to replace him when the time comes. We can't all fight forever. Byakuya has realized that I believe."_

---End Flashback---

She stared as the midday sun baked in the sky. She stood brushing off the dirt and started back inside the barracks. She was immediately approached by Kiyone and Sentaro. She let out a inward sigh but smiled brightly, "Good afternoon you two. I trust that you both handle the morning exercises."

Both snapped to a quick attention. Sentaro was the first to speak, "Yes Lieutenant, Ma'am! I made sure the squad did their morning exercises and have begun their practice. They eagerly await you presence to help them."

Kiyone elbowed Sentaro in the side knocking the wind out of him, "Don't listen to him Ms. Rukia. Just between us girls, Sentaro was a huge hindrance the entire time as I tried to guide them through the morning exercises."

Sentaro seemed to be immediately healed, "What do you mean YOU Kiyone! Stop trying to take credit for my hard work!"

Rukia seemed to ignore the two banter as she started towards the training grounds, "I'll go check on them." She decided to take a short cut that lead by the captain's office. As she passed, she heard a familiar voice.

"If things continue this way-"

'Yoruichi?'

"I know," continued the voice of Ukitake, "and if his hollow awakes before his powers develop enough then it will take over. Kisuke has already sent for other help thought he won't say who."

'Hollow? Take over?' Rukia's heart stopped for a second as she whispered a name that had not escaped her lips since she had returned to the Soul Society, "Ichigo."

"Rukia, it's rude to listen from the outside," came the voice of Ukitake. "Please join us. Kiyone and Sentaro can handle the training this afternoon."

Rukia blushed at being caught spying. She walked in and bowed to her captain, "Captain Ukitake sir. Please forgive me. I-"

Ukitake smiled slightly, "So, do I need to tell you what the Captains' Meeting was about this morning. It seems that Kisuke's seal is weakening. He will soon remember what happened that day. And his powers will return. The Captain General has opened the floor for us captains to send support in case Ichigo looses control."

Rukia paled at the thought of what would happen if Ichigo's hollow gained control. Her worry was obvious to everyone in the room.

Ukitake took a deep breathe, "It seems that my squad will once again be without a lieutenant."

Rukia's head snapped up, "Sir?"

Ukitake smiled warmly, "I volunteered you to go to the human world and help with support. Your knowledge of not only the living world but also of Ichigo himself will prove vital."

Rukia bowed her head hiding her tinted cheeks. Just the thought of seeing Ichigo again brought back feelings she had long locked away. She pushed them all aside and looked up smiling at her captain, "Thank you sir."

Ukitake smiled back, "Your heart belongs there Rukia. I know when the time comes you will come return." He looked at Yoruichi, "Yoruichi and the rest of the volunteers will meet you at the gate in two days. Take the rest of the time to gather what you need."

---

Ichigo growled as he walked towards the Uruhara shop. He had gotten to his room to find a message from Uruhara to come see him. Apparently, Uruhara had some old friends of his he wanted to meet. He walked up to the shop and saw Jinta and Ururu outside sweeping the shop. He nodded at the quiet greeting of Ururu and the taunts of Jinta. He walked in and saw Uruhara Standing behind the counter, "Okay, I'm here. So where are these people you wanted me to meet so I can leave."

Uruhara chuckled behind his fan, "You need to learn to relax Ichigo. Your friends are here as well. They helped me out with a few things today since the lone son of my best friend seems to be so ungrateful for all I do for him."

Ichigo Started towards the back, "I'll thank you for the constant annoyance later." He walked in and was met with a sandal to the face.

"Idiot!"

He twitched and looked at the girl dressed in what appeared to be a track suit, "You shouldn't go around throwing stuff at strangers little girl."

Hiyori growled and was ready too attack but the scuff of her coat was held back by a boy who seemed to be about Ichigo's age and had a almost creepy fake smile. He looked at Ichigo, "I'm sorry Kurosaki. She's a little violent sometimes, but you get used to it after a while."

Ichigo rubbed the sore spot on his chin, "If you say so, but how do you know my name?"

Shinji sighed, "It seems that Kisuke erased us too."

Ichigo glanced at Uruhara who had just entered, "Erased?"

Shinji's smiled widened, "Then I guess re-introductions are needed," he stood releasing Hiyori's coat and extended his hand, "Shinji Hirako, I hope we can become friends. And the foul tempered-" Shinji regretted releasing Hiyori as he .was met with a kick to the side of his head.

She glanced at Ichigo, "Hiyori Sarugaki. And I can't believe even an idiot like you forgot everything we worked so hard to teach you."

"Um, Hiyori. I would appreciate if you wouldn't wreck your captain's shop," stated Uruhara. He quickly changed his attitude as she sent him a death glare. He then busied himself checking on Shinji.

Hiyiro seemed irritated by Uruhara sheer presence, "That was a long time ago. I didn't listen to you then, and I don't now. The only reason I'm here is because you sent the walking set of boobs, and that idiot Hirako 'fell in love' with her and insisted we help Kurosaki again." She then glanced at Ichigo, "I haven't decided if I want to go through that again yet."

Ichigo had had enough at this point, "What is all this about training and captains and WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE!"

Shinji sat up rubbing the lump on his head from Hiyori's assault, "We're people just like you. With problems just like yours." Suddenly he held up a pharaoh looking mask.

Something in Ichigo's head seemed to awake as he suddenly felt a large amount of pressure in his head almost forced him to pass out right there.

Shinji once again had his creepy smile as he saw Ichigo's reaction, "I see he still remembers what this is."

"Wh-who?" gasped out Ichigo.

It was Hiyori's turn to react as she appeared in Ichigo's face with her mask resting on the side of her head, "Did you ever wonder why that voice in your head wants out so bad? It's because you're weak. We're here to fix that problem one way or another."

Ichigo sat on the floor leaning against the wall, "I never told anyone about that. What is going on here?"

Uruhara sighed. "Ignore Sarugaki," he held up an arm without looking blocking another kick from Hiyori, "she was always little quick to the fighting part. But first, I believe it's time for me to come clean and tell you what really happened the day your family died."


	4. Chapter 4

---Five Years Ago---

Ichigo surveyed the area. Most of his friends were too hurt to even move. He just counted himself lucky that they were all alive. He then glanced a the body of Sousuke Aizen. The former captain was breathing very heavily. Ichigo's face turned to a scowl. This man had orchestrated the abduction and near execution of Rukia, held Orihime captive, used countless souls to achieve his objective, and had threatened his own home. His grip on his zanpakuto tightened as he raised it and drove it into Aizen's body. But not just any place. The same place where Aizen's fake double had been stabbed in the Soul Society. Aizen's eyes lit up with the reality. He had hoped that Ichigo would make a mistake and assume him as dead. Once again, he had underestimated the youth, and this time he was going to die for it. With no access to his soul reaper powers, it was just a matter of time.

"Ichigo?" came an almost whisper behind the two.

Ichigo looked one last time at Aizen before withdrawing his zanpakuto. As he turned the last remnant of his mask fell to the ground and his bankai dropped. He smiled at the dark haired Soul Reaper behind him, "Are you okay?"

Rukia looked over Ichigo, "Idiot, that is what I should be saying. You look half dead."

Ichigo smirked, "I'll be okay after a days rest. How is everyone?"

"Orihime is taking care of Chad and Uryu. They both drained their powers but they will be fine in a week or two. A couple soul reapers died. Squad 4 is taking care of the Soul Reapers."

"And you?"

Rukia looked at herself up and down, "I've had better days, but I am better off than you."

They're banter was interrupting by a weak chuckle, "It seems my lieutenant has abandoned me. And I would like to have seen that old friend of mine before I passed. Tell me Kurosaki, how is your father doing? It has been such a long time."

Ichigo's blood ran cold. He quickly searched the area for Ichimaru's spiritual pressure, but found nothing. He tried to muster some sort of pressure, but his fight with Aizen had almost drained him. He had just enough to stay standing but right now that didn't matter. It would be enough to get there at top speed, he just had to hope he beat Ichimaru there.

Rukia caught the look in Ichigo's eyes, "Ichigo, don't-"

He vanished.

---Kurosaki Clinic---

Ichigo stopped on the rooftop of his house. He looked around. Everything seemed okay, but there was an eery feeling in the air. He jumped to the ground and ran inside, "Yuzu! Karin! Dad!" Nothing. He felt a presence behind him and saw Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, and Renji behind him.

"Anything?" asked Renji.

They took Ichigo's silence as a "no" as he began wandering the house, "Hello? Anyone here?" He walked up around the downstairs and saw no one. He started up stairs. That's when he felt his stomach sink. His pause on the steps was enough to alert the other soul reapers. They quickly were behind him as the four made their way up. The first door he came two was his sisters. He slowly opened but found nothing. He then started to approach his door when a sickening voice alerted him to someone else's presence.

"Oh my, visitors," stated Ichimaru with his usual grin on his face.

Ichigo spun around, "Where is my family?"

Ichimaru's eyes seemed to open slightly as he faked surprise, "Oh, you're related to Captain Aizen's former friend? If I knew that, I would have not had to leave the battle field to deliver the message."

"What did you do to the family here?" questioned Hitsugaya.

Ichimaru smile grew, "Oh you should have heard the little black haired one Hitsugaya. She kept talking about how her brother and this brave white haired captain was coming to save them."

At those words Ichigo vanished and appeared behind Ichimaru, "I'll trust you three to handle him." He then walked into his father's room. The scent of blood filled the room. And there in the corner he found the huddle mass that he could barely still recognize as his family. His anger skyrocketed. That's when he felt the slip. His eyes shot open as the pupils turned yellow and started to turn black. It was too late now.

Ichimaru stood staring and smiling at the three Soul Reapers until he felt a massive amount of spiritual pressure behind him. He turned his head in shock, "How can he have that much power after fighting Aizen?"

Renji's eyes widened as he remembered something that his captain had said about his battle with Ichigo.

A voice came from the room, _"Free at last, time to have some fun!"_ Ichigo burst out of the room in his bankai with his face covered in a mask again, but this time it was different than usual. This time the killer intent leaking from the area told everyone something had taken over Ichigo. All his injuries from his fight with Aizen seemed to have healed themselves somehow.

Ichimaru took this moment of surprise to make his escape as he vanished from sight. Hitsugaya started to give chase when Ichigo charged him. Hitsugaya did not have enough time to draw his zanpakuto. He was thankful when Kenpachi moved in front of him and blocked Zangetsu with his own zanpakuto. Kenpachi smiled, "I have been waiting for this Kurosaki. I won't hold back this time." He ripped off his eye patch as his spiritual pressure grew immensely.

Ichigo's body pushed harder against Kenpachi, "I remember you. You almost killed that weakling last time. But this time, I'm in control." He jumped backwards from Kenpachi and slashed Zangetsu in across, "Getsuga Tenshō!" A wave of spiritual energy hit the other three soul reapers and drove them backwards and out of the house as a hole was created. They started to stand and saw Ichigo standing in the opening and prepared another attack.

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned and looked at the worried face of Rukia Kuchiki.

"Don't Ichigo, they're your friends!"

Ichigo twitched slightly and slashed his sword at Rukia sending another attacked right at her. Her jumped in the air to just barely dog it, but was surprised when Ichigo appeared behind her slashing her back making her scream in pain as she felt the zanpakuto slice the skin. At the sight of her blood, Ichigo froze. In that moment Renji appeared at Rukia's side helping her as Hitsugaya and Kenpachi appeared between the two of them and Ichigo. They both had their zanpakutos drawn.

"We're you allies Ichigo. Put down your zanpakuto," ordered Hitsugaya leaving no room for debate.

Ichigo smile grew as he looked past the two captains at the injured female. He started to charge towards the captain but quickly jumped back just barely dodging a wall of sakura petals. He looked to the roof of the building to his right and growled, "You!"

Byakuya stared at Ichigo, "I'm sorry Kurosaki, but if you do not gain control I will be forced to intervene. I will not allow harm to come to Rukia."

Ichigo's grip on his zanpakuto tightened as he prepared for another attack but was stopped when Uruhara appeared beside him and held his cane out across Ichigo's chest stopping him. His gaze snapped to Uruhara as he felt a prick on his arm. Uruhara stood there with a stern face holding a now empty syringe.

"Sorry, Ichigo is too weak to contain you right now, and I can't let you hurt anyone else."

Zangetsu clanged as it hit the ground. Ichigo's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he went limp and started to to fall to the ground as everything went black. The last thing he heard was Rukia calling out to him.

------

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened as he recognized one of the back room in Uruhara's shop. He looked around and started to sit up to find himself bound to the bed.

"It was the only way Byakuya would leave without Rukia. You wouldn't be able to break those binds no matter what form you-" Uruhara was silenced as he watched in amazement as Ichigo started to struggle against the binds. The binds showed no signs of weakness, but the bed he was on started to strain against the pressure. It finally snapped in two as the binds, now too big, fell to the ground. Uruhara sighed, "And now, I need a new bed."

Ichigo looked at Uruhara, "Are they really-"

Uruhara nodded sadly, "I'm sorry Ichigo. I should have kept track of everyone in the battle. I forgot the one time back in Soul Society where Aizen and yoru father met."

Ichigo fell to his knees, "It's my fault. I wasn't strong enough. If I had finished off Aizen faster-"

"Listen to yourself Ichigo, you BEAT Aizen. You were the only one that could have probably done that, don't think of him as someone you can just push aside."

"Have you found Ichimaru?"

Uruhara shook his head, "He took your outburst to escape back to Hueco Mundo. We have lost trace of him all together."

"The Hogyoku?"

"Destroyed."

Ichigo stopped his pacing when he got flashes of what happened when he lost control, "Ru-Rukia?"

Uruhara smiled slightly, "She's fine. She's been outside waiting for you to wake up. She wouldn't move so Orihime healed her wounds while she waited. I'll go get her." Uruhara stood to leave.

"Wait. I need to ask one more favor of you."

---Present---

"And you asked me to seal your hollow and take away the memories of the Soul Society, being a soul reaper, and all the people you had met. But I guess it didn't work."

"How did it not work?"

"Your powers are coming back, your hollow is weakening the seal, and-" Uruhara tossed Ichigo one of his sketch books, "-you remember Rukia."

Ichigo looked at the open book at the drawing of the dark haired female that haunted his dreams, "She's real?"


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji sighed as he stood up, "I've heard enough, and it looks like the others are here." He walked up to Ichigo leaning in, "Now, if I help you, you have to remember whose side you're on. You're one of us Ichigo. And I'm going to help you remember that." He stood and started towards the door. He glanced at Hiyori, "Have them set up posts around the area and have Hachi erect a barrier around this shop."

Hiyori seemed not interested to move, "What do you plan on doing?"

Shinji smiled, "I'm going to go at this a little differently this time. I need to wait up here, in case he gets past me. Kisuke, I need to borrow your training grounds since we need to finish this a quickly as possible."

Uruhara just waved his permission at Shinji. Hiyori was on her feet, "You mean you're going down there alone with Kurosaki! You're more an idiot than he is!"

Ichigo stood, "What is everyone talking about?"

Shinji sighed, "I don't have time to repeat myself so listen closely. You have a hollow inside you Ichigo. You came to us once, and we taught you how to control it. How to draw from its power. That time you had to fight with your hollow to gain control. But this time is different. You know how to control it, you just forgot." Shinji turned and glance at Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. His smile was gone and for once he seemed completely serious, "So, you and I are going to fight. And I'm going to keep pushing you till you remember everything. But I'm warning you Ichigo, last time we held back. This time, I am not going to take it easy on you. If at any point I think you are unable to control the Hollow or he is taking control, I will not hesitate to kill you." He then lifted up the floor and started down a hidden ladder, "Kisuke, could you solve his one little problem for me?"

Ichigo turned to ask Uruhara what Shinji was talking about only to be hit in the head with the bottom tip of Uruhara's cane. Ichigo glared at him, "What the hell old man! What was that about? You just don't go hitting people on the head! You-" He stopped when Ichigo amusingly pointed for Ichigo to look down. Ichigo looked down only to see he was dressing in a Black outfit, end even worse, he was laying at his own feet unconscious. He suddenly became aware of a giant sword on his back. He grasped the hilt and pulled it in front of him. Ichigo was wide eyed trying to convince himself this was just another one of Uruhara's jokes, "Okay old man, I admit it. I have no idea how you are pulling this one off."

Shinji's voice came through the hole in the floor, "Come now Ichigo, we don't have time for chatting. When we get done, you'll understand everything."

---Switch---

Rukia sat outside her brother's office. She had been here for half an hour now trying her best to gain courage to inform her brother of her upcoming mission. She turned to leave. Renji would probably tell him anyway.

"Rukia."

Rukia froze as her brother's voice came from his office. She took a deep breath, turned back to the office, and entered. "Yes brother?"

Byakuya looked up from his paperwork, "I believe you came to tell me something."

"Well brother, I...you see Captain Ukitake..."

Byakuya locked her in his gaze, "I am aware of Kurosaki's condition. I am also aware, that since you returned from the world of the living, that you have not been fully focused on your duties as a lieutenant."

"I-"

"I am not completely unaware what it means to harbor feelings for someone Rukia."

Rukia blushed as she was once again reminded of the stories she had heard from the servants at the Kuchiki household. She understood that Byukuya had cared for her sister very much. Her blush deepened more at the thought that her adopted brother was implying she cared just as much for Ichigo. "I-"

"Please take care while you are gone Rukia. And do not return until you are ready to. And tell Kurosaki if he ever does anything again to hurt you, I will not show mercy."

Rukia quickly bowed, "Thank you brother." She then turned and left.

---Switch---

Ichigo finally arrived at the bottom of the ladder. He turned to try and find Shinji only to bring up Zingers in just enough time to block an attack. He looked at his attacker only to see that Shinji was now wearing what appeared to be a pharaoh mask.

Ichigo growled, "What the hell! I just met you a few moments ago and now you're swinging a sword at me? And where the hell did you get so much power."

Ichigo could almost sense Shinji's smile behind his mask, "If you're having trouble fending me off, then let him out to play. It would make this whole thing quicker."

Ichigo pushed harder against Shinji's attack managing to actually make Shinji brace himself. Shinji smiled slightly, "So, you're starting to get serious." He then raised a finger and pointed it at Ichigo, "Let's see what you do now."

The voice in Ichigo's head commanded him to dodge quickly. He for once decided to follow the suggestion. He had just moved out of the way when a red blast escaped from Shinji's finger. Ichigo stared at the destruction with wide eyes, "What the-"

Shinji turned his head and looked at Shinji, "That was Cero. No Soul Reaper can perform such a move, but those like us are the exception."

Ichigo's head pulsed, _Let me out king! I'll show this guy real power!_ Ichigo held his head as he tried to quiet the voice again.

Shinji sighed, "Are you going to keep ignoring him? Because right now, he is the only way you will survive."

Ichigo looked up at Shinji, "Who?"

"The hollow inside you. I'm trying to help you out here. If he gets out and you don't get control, he will kill everyone."

Ichigo shook his head, "I'll hold him back. I have up to now."

"That's because Kisuke put a seal on him. But it's slipping. Right now he slowly is leaking spiritual pressure through the seal. All it takes is one second of weakness. Eventually, all it will take is you going to sleep, and he will take control. And when he gets control, he'll kill everyone: Kisuke, Orihime, Chad, Uryu…Rukia."

A blind rage started to take over Ichigo as he felt himself start to slip away. His world turned to black as he fell backwards. Upstairs in the shop they were almost taken over by the release of spiritual pressure. Uruhara simply leaned back in the seat he had taken and smiled behind his fan, "Looks like they had a break through."

Suddenly, they heard some shouting from the shop. Uruhara stood and walked out front only to see Hiyori arguing with a female. The problem was the barrier that had been set up should have made the shop invisible to the regular eye and to those who were gifted, it would prove almost impossible to actually enter.

"I'm just asking if I can see Ichigo. The people I asked said his guardian owns this shop," stated the female.

"And I'm telling you we're closed and get lost," stated Hiyori.

The female looked around, "I know he's here somewhere. Just ask if I can speak to him."

Uruhara cleared his throat to make himself known, " I apologize for my employee here." He leaned forward effectively dodging Hiyori's rebuttal attack. "But young Ichigo stepped out for a second to run an errand for me. If you could give me your name, I would be more than pleased to tell him you stopped by."

The female seemed to think it over, "My name is Alexis. We go to university together."

Uruhara smiled, "Well, I am Kisuke Uruhara. I will deliver your message and make sure he stops by and see you."

Alexis bowed and walked away. Uruhara waved his fan as she walked down the street away from the shop, "Well, that was interesting."

Hiyori scoffed, "She got lucky. Hachi must be losing his touch for a human other than that walking set of boobs to make it through his barriers. She wasn't anything special about her at all."

Uruhara nodded, "True, but I think I will ask Uryu to keep an eye on her."

---switch---

Ichigo's eyes slowly opened and he found himself standing in a world made up of skyscrapers. What was weird to him was he was standing on the side of one, "Where am I?"

A voice came from behind him, "So, you finally came for a visit. About time you showed up."

Ichigo turned and was surprised to see a mirror image of himself except solid white standing there smirking with a sword identical to Ichigo's sitting on his shoulder. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled, "I'm the part of you that the old man sealed away."

"My memories too?"

"Yep. The ones of that black hair soul reaper are my favorite."

Ichigo rushed forward with an attack but it was easily blocked.

"And we go through this again. But this time, I'll be the one to win."

---Switch---

Shinji dodged to the side quickly as Ichigo's hollow form released several cero in a row, "Well, it seems like we're making progress." He looked at his watch, "You have 1 hour to come back, if not, I kill you."

---Switch---

Rukia stood at the gate waiting for the others. A group slowly approached and was surprised by some who came. Renji, Masumoto, Hitsugya and Ikkaku were understood. But they were also accompanied by another captains and a Lieutenant.

Rukia quickly bowed, "Captain Zaraki and Lieutenant ma'am."

Kenpachi seemed bored already, "Let's get going. The quicker I get there the quicker I can finally get a good fight."

Yachiru laughed from her spot on Kenpachi's shoulder, "Kenny's really excited to see Ichi again. I haven't seen him be this happy for a long time."

Rukia stood in front of the gate staring at it as she waited for it to open. She had waited for this day for what seems like eternity. She was going to see Ichigo again. Her smile grew as the gate opened and the hell butterflies flew over her shoulder into the gate to escort them.

---Switch---

Ichigo dodged backwards as his copy charged forward. The copy let out an excite yell, "You're reaction time is getting quicker. But it's still not enough." He stopped his charged and held his sword out and smiled as his spiritual pressure skyrocketed. "I already told you that I was going to win this time. Bankai!" The world inside Ichigo shook at the power released.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the power became so thick he was almost choking. His head pulsed as he suddenly got several flashes go through his mind: another world, a desire to save someone precious, thousands and thousands of sakura blossoms, Rukia being sentenced to death. Then a two faces. Both had cynical smiles one with slicked back brown hair. The other's grin was almost creepy. It fit will with his almost snake like features. Ichigo's spiritual pressure started to rise dramatically as he entered his Bankai state , "Aizen…Ichimaru!"

The copy smiled as he looked up, "You remember them huh? Well you killed Aizen during the last battle. And the other," his smile grew and almost became wicked, "HE'LL BE THE FIRST ONE I KILL WHEN I BECOME KING!!!!!!!!!!!" The copy lunged towards Ichigo.

---Switch---

Shinji was starting to regret not bringing the others with him. It had already been 40 minutes, and he was losing badly. At this rate, he would not be able to kill Ichigo after one hour. He dodged and was shocked when Ichigo's hollow form shifted behind him, "Where did he get that speed?" He spun around to block whatever attack was coming only to be backhanded and driven against a rock. Shinji pointed a finger at Ichigo's chest and fired a Cero creating a whole right where Ichigo's heart should be.

The hollow in front of him only seemed to grow angrier and the hole seemed to heal just as fast as it was created. He charged the surprised Shinji and grabbed him by the throat lifting him and pinning him against the rock.

Shinji gasped for air, "Instant regeneration. You're getting close." He prepared to die when he saw the hollow lift his finger up to Shinji's face and charging a point blank Cero. A wave of ice froze the hollow in place.

---Switch---

Ichigo was gasping for air as he copy gloated above him, "Now, you're the horse, and I-" The copies eyes looked around, "No, not her. ANYONE BUT HER! I WAS SO CLOSE!"

Ichigo smiled slightly as he felt a familiar presence reaching to him from the real world. The last of his memories flashed back and he smiled as he immediately recognized the spiritual pressure, "Rukia."

In the real world the ice shattered to reveal Ichigo back to his usual form as he fell to the ground. Orihime ran ahead of the rest to heal both Shinji and Ichigo. Rukia smiled looking at the face she had missed so much, "Ichigo."


End file.
